


Bella-Bear and the Three Bathtubs

by magicsophicorn



Series: Three's not a crowd (until the Charmings arrive) [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mami's bath was too hot, Momma's bath was too cold, but Ma's bath, that was just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella-Bear and the Three Bathtubs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Red Swan Queen Week Day 3 - Bathtubs.
> 
> Takes place in my RSQ family 'verse - Three's Not A Crowd (Until The Charmings Arrive)

Once upon a time there was a little girl called Isabella, but everybody just called her Bella.

She was three and a half years old and she had the most beautiful golden curls, she knew because her mammas told her so.

Bella lived with her big family in their even bigger house. In order of bigness there was her, then her sister Liliana, then her brother Henry and then their three mammas were biggest.

Mami was the most little of her mammas (even Henry was bigger than her). But she always got her own way because she was always right. Mami loved to cook and throw fireballs, sometimes at the same time.

Ma was the middle biggest. She had golden hair just like Bella. She liked sleeping and eating and she always played with Bella and Lili. She was big and strong and she fought a dragon once, but they weren't supposed to mention that in front of Auntie Mal.

Momma was the biggest. She was a wolf like Lili and sometimes she let Bella ride on her back. Bella liked it when she did that, Mamma's fur was really soft. Mamma told the best stories because she was the best at doing the voices.

One day, Bella wanted to have a bath. But it wasn't her bathtime.

Mami was having a bath though.

Bella took her clothes off and padded into the bathroom. It was really dark and there were candles everywhere.

Bella peered over the edge of the bathtub. Mami had her eyes closed.

With a bit of effort Bella climbed up onto the laundry basket and then fell into the bathtub with a big splash.

Mami screamed and then pulled her up from under the water, which was good because it was not as easy to breathe under there as it looked when Ariel went swimming.

Bella reached for the side of the bathtub and tried to pull herself out.

"Hot! Mami! Too hot!"

Mami lifted her out of the bathtub and set her on the floor, then stepped out of the bathtub herself, picking up a towel and wrapping her up in a hug.

"What were you doing Bella-bear?"

"Wanted a bath," Bella said, the sound muffled by the towel.

"Bath-time is tomorrow baby."

"But I want bath now."

Mami kissed the top of her head.

"You can have a bath tomorrow."

\----------------------------

The next day Bella was playing with Lili when she heard the sound of the bath running.

With a big smile she jumped up and ran to the bathroom, throwing her clothes off as she went.

Momma was just lowering herself into the tub, and Bella climbed up onto the laundry basket again (she had practiced this morning) and splashed into the bath, just about managing to keep her head above water.

This time it was Bella who screamed.

"Aaaaaah! So c-c-cold momma! Why cold? So cold!"

Momma scooped her up in her arms and got out of the bath.

"It's an ice-bath Bella-bear, I have them after exercise sometimes remember?"

Bella shivered and reached for a towel.

"Momma… you crazy."

\----------------------------

Two days later and Bella was ready to have another go at this bath thing.

Ma was in the bath right now. Bella knew because she was singing. She wasn't very good at singing, but Bella would never tell her that. That would be mean.

Bella tiptoed into the bathroom and peeked over the edge of the tub.

"Ma, is bath ice?"

Ma grinned and flicked a little bit of water in her face. It was warm.

"Nope, not ice. See kiddo?"

Bella giggled.

"Can I have bath too?" She asked eagerly.

Ma nodded and Bella immediately clambered up her usual route into the tub.

As soon as she got in Ma started splashing her. Bella squealed and splashed her back.

"You know what would make this bath even better?" Ma asked in a whisper.

Bella shook her head, eyes wide.

"Bubbles!"

Ma closed her eyes and did her magic (Bella could do magic too you know, but not as good yet) and soon the bathtub was filled with bubbles.

Bella had just finishing giving ma the most awesomest bubble-beard when the bathroom door opened and Lili ran in screaming, followed by Mami and Momma.

Lili jumped into the tub with a splash (Bella couldn't wait to be big enough to do that) and Mami and Momma knelt down by the side of the tub and scooped up handfuls of bubbles, blowing them at Lili and Bella.

Soon there was an all out bubble war going on.

Yes, Bella thought, this bath was _just right._


End file.
